The hamham's lament
by kattx
Summary: finally completed, A fallen hamham tells her story to the gang. caution when reading the last part, as it is dark
1. first off, an announcement

This is a public service announcement brought to you by:  
  
Free Press Storywriting. The world has many stories, some sweet, some sour, some pointless, some confusing and of course, some sexy. At Free Press Storywriting, we welcome ALL, that's right, ALL kinds of stories. From kiddy to kinky, every story is welcome here and nover turned down because of bullshit. Free Press Storywriting, because the second amendment is our golden rule.  
  
that announcement paid for by the FCC Sucks movement.  
  
And now, our public service announcement. Ladies and gentlemen, mister Katro Xebec.  
  
Hamho all my peeps... before I get this thing started, I'm going to point out that the pure silver ankh on the pure silver chain is around my neck, and it means that this here's gonna be raw-but-real.  
  
As some of you well know by now, the story Uki's Pleasures and Pain has been deleted from this FanFiction.net. Now this was one of my more popular stories here as many reviewers had no problem with a T rated story at all... however, I was "graced" by it being deleted because its content was considered explicit. Am I mad that this is gone from this site? Not in the slightest, because there's always somebody who doesn't like it when someone writes about sex and relationships in the same story, regardless if the two subject matters are SUPOSSED TO GO TOGETHER. This story (regardless of where it could've stood) was considered a "no-no" story to this site, despite the peeps who loved it.  
  
Now another Hamtaro story on this site was also deleted from here (possibly because of the same thing), but it has been reposted after it literally "sweetened the pot." Perhaps I should follow suit with this story, hmmm...... rest assured, to the people who enjoyed this story, it's on the web at another place where stories of this nature are accepted for what they are. If I do decide to repost a sugar-coated version, I'm going to make sure that I have no whiners read it, because they suck.... that, and it won't have all the breeding. If it worked for that other story, it can work for this one. On another note, the follow-up to Uki's Pleasures and Pain is in development for those who loved it. Remember this one thing peeps, you can remove my writables, but it is NEVER in vain. This of course has told me that whiners always want things sugar coated and will complain until it's sweet. There's a saying that the wise man Copperhead said about this: "Sugar pops, Sour drops, it's all the same kind of candy."  
  
(Wipes off invisible dirt from shoulders) Now peeps, I wanna hear from you. To the many people who read that story, tell me what you thought of it, and your views on how its sequel should be written. Spare no detail and don't sugar-coat it at all, I wanna hear from the true you. Afterwards.... you'll see. So far, all the couples are still together and enjoying each other. But now a new level has entered the game of Love & Breeding for the hams. Other than that, remember to push limits which should be attempted and write how you please. Fear not of the whiners who want their way and complain until they get it, just write how you see is fit. As long as you feel the message you send to your audience (whether friend or foe alike), you will always be heard.  
  
This concludes the public service announcement, now let's hear the voice of the people. 


	2. odd dreams

Now that I have that crap out in the open, it's time to get on with the show.  
  
The Ham-ham's Lament  
  
Everyone met up at the clubhouse as usual, but this was no ordinary day, because... "I had that wierd dream again."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"So have the rest of us."  
  
For the past week, everyone has been having the same dream, but not a soul is certain why or what the dream meant. "Maybe it's about something that already happened." sugessted Dexter.  
  
"Or something that's about to happen..." said Oxnard.  
  
"It's real weird though, that's for sure." said Hamtaro.  
  
"Totally." agreed Sandy.  
  
"Well, let's just let it go, but if anyone has it again, the dream I mean, we'll see what we can do." said Maxwell.  
  
"Agreed." said all the other hams.  
  
With that, everyone left. 


	3. the ham of my dreams

The next day brought even more of a suprise than the first, but one thing remained the same.... every single ham had that dream again. "Okay, I'm totally confused now." Sandy began. "Why is this dream haunting us like it is?"  
"I wish I knew." answered Maxwell while shrugging. "If I had some sort of clue on what was going on here, I'd make a clean assumption, but I don't, let alone can't."  
"Maybe Elder Ham will know." said Hamtaro.  
"Heke?" the other hams were confused.  
Hamtaro went on. "We're all having the same dreams now, right? Elder Ham is probably doing the same thing, so we might as well tell him about it and see what he has to say."  
"Not a bad idea." Boss said. "All in favor..."  
"Aye."  
"Then it's settled. Off to Elder Ham we go."  
  
The hams went to see Elder Ham, hoping he could clear things up for the hams. "Do you think that Elder Ham will know something about this, Hamtaro?" asked Cappy.  
"He should." Hamtaro answered. "If there's any ham that knows about this, it's Elder Ham."  
"I sure hope so." said Dexter.  
"Don't you worry my precious-mina," said Howdy. "If he has no clue, or if he does, and it scares you in any way, I'll be here to protect you."  
"You doofus, you can't protect yourself, let alone her. She's better off-"  
"On my own." Pashmina said, throwing her loosened scarf around her neck. "Come on Penelope, let's go."  
  
It wasn't long before the hams ran into a familiar face... "Jingle, is that you?"  
"One and only that I know of." Jingle answered. "Are you off to see Elder Ham too?"  
"Oui." answered Bijou. "We have been having very strange dreams as of lately."  
"They wouldn't be involving some strange hamster girl, have they?"  
"So the hamster's a girl huh?" said Hamtaro. "We only get the shadow of her."  
"You mean silhouette. Well, let's get going."  
  
It took longer than usual to reach elder Ham and when they got there, Hamtaro explained the whole story to him. "Interesting." said the elder. "Do any of you know what this ham looks like?"  
"I can help with that one." Jingle answered. The lonerham began to draw the hamster. After he was done, Jingle showed Elder Ham the picture.  
"Hmmm..."  
"So can you help us, Elder Ham?" asked Cappy.  
"A Pureham." Elder Ham answered.  
"What's a Pureham?"  
"Purehams are hams with much knowledge. The ankhs on their backs are proof of their truthful ways."  
"So they're honest?" asked Maxwell.  
"Yes. But that's all I know about them."  
"Nothing more?" asked Hamtaro.  
"Nothing more. I hope that helps you young-ins. Well, I grow tired, I must sleep now. I know you all can see yourselves out, good day."  
  
*  
  
On the way back, the hams were down. Elder Ham didn't tell them much, and Jingle went his seperate way as usual. "Well, that was a lot of help." said Stan. "Elder Ham didn't have a clue at all."  
"I disagree." said Maxwell. "But at least we know it's a pureham, and this pureham is a girl."  
"It still doesn't help us."  
"Don't you have a book of all kinds of hamster breeds, Maxwell?" asked a puppy-eyed Sandy.  
"Yes," Maxwell answered, "but Purehams aren't in it."  
"Like I said, it dun help us at all." said Stan.  
"So who's ready to call it quits?" asked Oxnard.  
"You must be hungry again, Oxnard." said Boss, a bit agitated. "Just what do you plan to gain if we have no clue about this Pureham?"  
"Did somebody say Pure ham?"  
  
As if on cue, Jam gigs his way to his friends. "Man, how have you guys been?" he asked.  
"Cool." answered Stan. "Do you know anything about Purehams, dude?"  
"Plenty, plenty."  
"Good, 'cause we have some questions to ask you."s 


	4. more on purehams same ol' Jams

All the hams sat down as Jam began to explain. "The Purehams, or Sacred Ankhed Hamsters, are known for their virtuous livelihoods. They are honest and can tell no lies and are considered very wise. A very rare breed, one that lasted the many millenia. Often known for telling the story of what happened to their ancient civilization. They were the first hams to build and live in their own city, which thrived abundantly.  
  
"But mysteriously, the city disappeared from the world, leaving no traces of it's past behind. Many believe that those hams lost that day, enter the subcon to tell their story, if they don't appear to the purest of souls; souls who have had no envy, nor hatred and corruption to ever fill their bodies."  
"Do they still exist?" asked Hamtaro.  
"Uncertain, but I do believe there are still souls that tell the story present in this world. But enough about that already, what's new with you hams?"  
"We've been having wierd dreams of the female Pureham coming to us, it's kinda freaky though." Stan answered.  
"Interesting......"  
"Why do you say?"  
"Someone want to tell you the story of the Pureham past. But I can tell now that this girl wants to appear to most of you."  
"Don't you mean ALL of us?" asked Maxwell.  
"Nope. You see Max, it Pureham souls only show to those whose soul remain clean and have not been tainted by love, envy, greed, or lust, but they also appear to those with high faith. And I can tell that she won't appear to all of you."  
"How can you tell?" asked Sandy.  
"Well, one thing's for certain, Stan won't see her."  
"And why not, am I too good looking for her?" asked Stan.  
"Nope, you egotism has tainted you from meeting her.... that, and the fact that you lust for any girl around you, thinking you'll get them all."  
"Oh, well that's just peachy."  
"And the way Howdy and Dex fight over Pashy, that knocks them out."  
"Man, that sucks." the rivals moan and droop their ears.  
  
"Do I believe I would see her?" asked Bijou.  
"You definitely will." Jam answered, "You have high faith from what I know of you. But I'm no fortune teller and I could be wrong."  
"Cool, I still gotta chance." said Stan.  
"Well, that's all I know about that breed."  
"Well that helps a lot." said Hamtaro.  
"Goodah, I'm glad I could help. Now let's eat, I'm starving."  
"Now you're talking my language." said Oxnard.  
  
The hams enjoyed the usual lunch. "Hey Jam?" Maxwell began.  
"S'up, Max?" asked Jam.  
"I've read about your breed and It says you're from Afrika. You don't come from Egypt, do you?"  
"Many of my breed live along the Nile, but I'm from Djibouti."  
"You're from who's booty?" asked Hamtaro.  
"Hamtaro, be nice." says Bijou.  
"I've never heard of that country."  
"Well I thought you were from Marituis." said Boss as he krumped his seed.  
"Whoa, too far out of range, Boss." Jam corrected. "But there are a few I know from Madagascar."  
"So where did Purehams come from?" asked Maxwell.  
"Humunaptra, city of the dead."  
"Whoa, that's like, way too far away." said Sandy. "That's gotta be on the other side of the world."  
"No, it's just the Second World part of the globe, along with many parts of Europe. But I'm not the only Second World hamster here."  
"Really? Who else is from there?"  
"Bijou of course... she's french, non?"  
"Oui." answered Bijou. "Maybe you should stick around ze clubhouse for a while... I'm sure it would help us a lot?"  
"Meh, why not? Besides, I can always practice my moves here, which reminds me..."  
  
Jam walked a few hamster feet from the group and began his "workout" of gigging. Pashmina shook her head, "Jam sure likes to jam doesn't he?" she asked herself.  
"Ookyoo." Penelope answered while nodding.  
"That's Jam."  
"Hey, hey, play that funky rhythm... play it like I am. Play that funky rhythm, because I like to Jam..." 


	5. revealing the dreams

Damn, it's been way too long since I updated this story, that's because six of my stories were removed from the site in two minutes and I've been pretty much occupied. Anyway, Kattx still runs along. I've updated Love & Breeding and I'm working on some more of my Uki Stew as well. I put that stuff on mediaminer and I might bring Love & Breeding back here. Well, with that said and done, read on and review.  
  
That night, Jam kicked it at the clubhouse. After his gigging workout he fell to sleep.... that's when it all began.  
  
Jam looked around where he was standing, he didn't know exactly where he was but he still gazed in awe. "This looks like some village." he said to himself. "Well, I better look around." Jam walked around the place, there were many step pyramids and village torches lit around the place. the hamsters were in tribal clothing and some carried what appeared to be spears. "This is some nice place."  
"ALERT! ALERT! ALERT!" was the heard cry and many spear-weilding hams had surrounded Jam.  
"O-kay. This isn't cool." he told himself.  
"We've got you know you scoundrel, you won't elude capture this time." said one of the hams.  
"You guys obviously have the wrong ham, I didn't do anything." said Jam.  
"Your lies won't help elude our capture again, murderer."  
"I didn't murder nobody."  
A big hamster appeared before Jam. "I never would've though one of you cutthroats would just walk into our village." he said with a smirk.  
"I take it you run these goons." said Jam.  
"I am General Menhotep, but you may call me your executioner."  
"Say what?"  
"So what say you, will you come quietly, or will we have to get rough?"  
"I didn't do anything, so unless some one tells we what the deal is, I ain't going nowhere with you creeps."  
"Figures, guards, seize him!"  
  
All the guards charged Jam with spears drawn, but Jam jumped, landing on all the spears. He was then launched into the air where he landed and ran. "Obviously I ain't wanted here. Better leave the party then." Jam ran but found himself trapped. The General had a cocky look on his mug, "You're trapped like a rat." Menhotep said. "You might as well give up."  
Jam bent forward, pointing the sun spot on his back straight into the air. And in a flash of light, he stood with his weapon drawn. "I guess I'm gonna have to fight my way out of this one." said Jam.  
  
The guards began to back away from Jam, but Menhotep stood his ground. "So you are armed good, I'll kill you in combat myself." said the general.  
"Sorry, but I'm not going to be killed." said Jam and he held his weapon.  
The general gasped when he saw what Jam weild. "That's the.... the... it has to be a fake." he said.  
"This ain't fake." Jam corrected the general.  
"But how can a murderer like you weild the Blade of Ra?"  
"I weild this blade because I am not corrupt."  
"That blade is a fake, but it won't be in your posession for long."  
  
Menhotep charged Jam and thrust his spear. Jam blocked the attack and Menhotep's spear burst into flames. The general backed away from Jam. "Care to try that again?" he asked.  
"That's the real Blade of Ra." Menhotep answered. "It appears that we have the wrong person."  
"Men-ho-tep, what is going on here?"  
  
The crowd of guards made way to the chief of the village. Menhotep took a knee in his presence. "Chief Kayel, {pronunced: kye-ale} we-"  
"Silence." the chief eyed Jam. "A Ra's Hamster in my village weilding the legendary Blade of Ra, explain yourself."  
"I come here in peace and your men attack me, thinking I'm some murderer, I wanna know what's the meaning of this as well." Jam said. "If this is how you welcome your visitors, then I'll make a note not to return to this village."  
"I most humble of apologies, but I cannot allow you to leave here."  
"How come?"  
"Guards, relinquish him of that blade."  
"Don't even try...."  
"Father, what happening here."  
  
That's when everything made since. The chief's daughter looked exacty like the picture of the ham girl that his friends shown him earlier today. No way, it's her. he wondered.  
"This is no place for you, Kiari." Kayel said to his daughter.  
"Huh," Kiari walked toward Jam.  
"Princess, no, come back." Menhotep warned.  
Kiari circled Jam. "A Ra's Hamster in a Pureham village?" she asked.  
"I just got here." Jam answered.  
"Why are you here?"  
Even though this is a dream, I better not say that. "I'm just a traveler, passing through. I mean no harm to anyone, no even you dear princess."  
"Something is differnt about you. Tell me your name, traveler."  
"Jam."  
"Well Jam, why are you here?"  
"I'm a traveler. I was here ony to take a rest and stock up on my supplies, then I was going to be on my way." Good lie Jam, you aren't wearing your backpack.  
"Only chosen few can weild Ra's Blade, how can one such as yourself weild such a weapon."  
"Ra chose me to carry this blade."  
"I don't believe that, but I do believe that you come in peace."  
"Rye."  
"So where is your sack?"  
"I left it at my tent with my other supplies."  
"Really, and where is your tent?"  
"Three miles south of here."  
"And you came here with no water?"  
"I need not much water to travel, just dried fruits and nuts."  
  
Later on that evening, Jam had been treated like a guest, however he was under watch. Luckily for him, Kiari kept him company.... and alive. "So why are you really here?" Kiari asked.  
"To hear your story." answered Jam.  
"My story?"  
"Exactly."  
"...Of course, my story. It's late however, so you better get your rest. I will tell you tomorrow."  
"Right."  
"Sleep well, friend."  
  
Jam woke up from his subcon and sat to attention. "Bingo, now everything's starting to make sense." he said. Tomorrow, everything shall be cleared up."  
  
interesting eh peeps? anyway review, the end is on its way. ~_^ 


	6. putting it together

Well peeps, it's time to put an end on this story, and just so you all know, I plan on making a sequel to my first story, Love battles on the floor soon, so look for it. Enjoy.  
  
"Jam.... Jam.... hey Jam, get up." The other hams were worried about Jam and were poking him. "I sure hope he's okay..." said Hamtaro.  
"It's not nice being face first in a stream like how we found him." said Boss. "He should be fine."  
"I hope he's not dead, I dun feel like putting down a fellow ham." said Pashmina.  
"Don't you worry none." reassured Boss, "I'm sure he just was sleep walking."  
"Why though...."  
  
Everyone kept poking Jam with whatever they could find, hoping for the better, but in subcon, it was another story....  
  
*  
  
Jam was thrown back into his cell, lashed and beaten from the tortures of the chief and his army. "I gotta wake up from this crazy dream..." was all Jam said to himself.  
  
An hour has passed.............  
  
Kiari walked down the hallway to the cells holding a tray of food. Some of which is being eaten by herself. Poor Jam, my father is treating him for a cruel, merciless killer, she thought to herself. I know he wouldn't do harm to anyone. She walked by the blue and gold guards and they simply halted her. "This is no place for you, princess." they said.  
"Move aside, I'm to have a word with the prisoner." said Kiari.  
"On who's orders?" asked the guard in blue.  
"My father's, now let me through."  
  
The guards let her pass, though gold followed Kiari to Jam's cell. The guard opened the cell and Kiari stepped inside. "I'll let you know when I'm done." she said.  
"I'm to watch and monitor your actions, by order of the general." the golden guard said.  
"Fine, as you wish."  
  
Kiari walked oved to where Jam was laying face into the floor of the cell. "Jam, can you hear me?" the princess asked.  
"K... K..." Jam was already weakened from his tortures.  
"You poor soul, even an innocent like you shouldn't be unjust in such ways."  
"Show no sympathy to this killer, princess." barked the guard. "his kind shall perish soon."  
"BE GONE OR I'LL HAVE YOUR JOB!!!"  
"Hmf, I don't see why you would have a fondness for such a killer..." and the guard left.  
Kiari sat Jam up and propped him against the wall. "Eat, you need your strength." she said to him.  
"Poison, I won't eat poison." said Jam weakly.  
"This is some of my food, they won't poison me."  
"Not....... hungry."  
"Jam, please, eat. You know I would never harm you."  
  
It took a while of convincing, but Kiari managed to get Jam to share her food with her. Not too bad of a spread either: Pumpkin seeds, pita bread and fig paste, not to mention a nectar drink to wash it down. After that, Jam was somewhat back to normal. "I am glad I know nothing of malice," Jam said, "for if it were in my blood, I'd take vengance for the tortures I have endured."  
"Don't be mad at my father, he doesn't know what is right." said Kiari.  
"He knows what is right, but his corruption has overtaken him."  
"What have they done to you today?"  
"They whipped me, had me stung by scorpions then administer the antidote... only to repeat the stinging process, stoned and spat at me, beat me with rods, and you were there when the drug me into the water and left me there for naught. To top this all, I've been relinquished from my blade."  
  
On Jam and Kiari talked and the princess even asked about how Jam got such a weapon. Then Kiari asked the million dollar question, "How can I help you?"  
"The way you can help me is a way that will only get me further tortured." Jam answered bluntly.  
"You mean help you escape?"  
"No, get me Sunlight."  
"Sunlight? I.. I don't understand."  
"Kiari, All I ask is for you to get me Sunlight, and nothing more."  
"Right."  
  
With that, Kiari left for sunlight. On the way outside, she tossed the guards her plate and off she went, still confused about Jam's request. Why would he want sunlight for.... Kiara decided to head for the treasury, since lots of sunlight was there. Upon entry, she saw what she thought would never be there..... The Blade of Ra. Such an amazing sword.... she thought. Kiari walked over and held the blade properly, once in her hands, the weapon began to glow... at least the blade of the Blade began to glow. She then checked the blade, "My this is awfully dull, I will have it sharpened for father..." With that, Kiari hoisted the weapon and headed for the armory.  
  
Kiari was almost there, but ran into her father. "What were you planning with that sword?" Kayel asked his daughter.  
"It's a dull weapon, Father." Kiari answered. "I was going to supries you by making a special sheath for it and having it sharpened as well."  
"Hmmm..." Kayel felt the blade. "it is quite dull, but I can't have you take it to be sharpened."  
"Pleasae Father, I can do this..."  
"Fine, but I expect it to be returned immediately."  
"Understood."  
  
Kiari went the the armory and told the smithy what was needed. However, sharpening the Blade of Ra was easier said than done, because each tome the smithy took its handle, his paw was burned. "Are you okay?" Kiari asked.  
The smithy repelied, "That sword burned me at first touch."  
"I'll hold it and you sharpen it, okay?"  
"Aye, princess."  
  
With teamwork, the two purehams had successfully sharpened the blade. Kiari paid for the generosity and left. I better left the chief know about this. thought the smithy.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
"Easy everyone, we don't want to give him any further pain." said Boss. Jam still hadn't shown any signs of activity, since they found him in the water. The hams were able to dry his red and white coat and set him on one of Panda's handmade cotton beds {The only good thing from Uki's pleasures and pain worth keeping.} on his back, sunspot down. "I'm very worried." said Pashmina.  
"Don't worry none, precious." Howdy assured her. "Jam's way too fun to let a bath take him out."  
"Yeah but..."  
Dexter gave his dime, "Pashmina, you worry too much. Just relax and stay calm, everything's fine."  
"Hey you guys, you wanna get some lunch?" asked Hamtaro.  
"Yeah, lunch sounds good right about now." said Boss.  
"You guys go ahead." said Pashmina.  
"Heke?" went the other hams.  
"You all go on and eat, I'll watch Jam and let you know if any thing happens."  
"If you say so, Pashmina..." said Hamtaro. "Come on, gang, let's go get some food."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
"So you're telling me, Michial, that when you tried to hold that sword, it burned your paw?" asked Kayel.  
"It did, chief." answered Michial. "that's when Kiari held the sword and-"  
"You let her hold the sword while it was being sharpened?!"  
"I sharpened it slowly as to not harm her, but that sword... it was glowing in her grasp."  
"You lie..."  
"I put that on the Gods that it did."  
"I see. Well then, your testament will not go unnoticed, dissmissed."  
  
With that, Michial returned to the armory. The chief began to ponder, If what the smithy said is true, then there's more to that sword than they say. the chief clapped twice and cam his servants. "Collect Kiari, I wish to see my daughter." he ordered and off they went.  
  
Meanwhile, Kiari had finished making the sheath for the "sword". It was a leather that was very sturdy and embroidered very prettily, it even had a sun on it, which of course was a sunstone gem. "Fasther will be very pleased with it." said the happy princess, however, the sheath was soon incinerated. When the flames died down, the sheath was gone, but the Blade of Ra had a sun on the blade, exactly where it was on the sheath. Kiari soon hoisted ti blade and left out the back way. Once outside, Kiari look in the direction of the prison. Maybe another visit... she thought.  
"Princess....."  
  
Kiari tuened to see three guards and the servants. "What's wrong?" she asked.  
one guard answered, "You father has summoned you."  
"Tell me, can I aim this sword so that it shines sunlight at the prison from here?"  
"I believe so."  
  
Kiari tilted the blade so that the sunlight bounced off of it and at the prison. And that's what happened, a beam from the sun hit the Blade of Ra and headed straight fo the prison, directly at Jam's cell. Jam had noticed the beam and moved so that it hit the sunspot on his back. "That'll do, princess, that'll do." he said.  
"Is there a point to this, my princess?" asked the guard.  
"The prisoner wanted some sunlight, and he's getting it." answered Kiari. What happened next was unexplainable...  
  
The Blade of Ra vanished from Kiari's grasp. The guards were shocked, "Where's the sword?" all of them asked.  
"I don't know." answered Kiari. Unbeknownst to them, Kayel saw the whole thing. That didn't just happen... he thought.  
In his cell, Jam was holding what was rightfully his. "I didn't evpect you to reflect it from the blade, thanks you Kiari." he said. "It's been too long, Sunlight, welcome back to Jam."  
  
"My father's not going to like this." said Kiari.  
"What just happened here?" the hams turned to see Menhotep.  
"The sword, it vanished into thin air." answered one of the guards.  
"Impossible."  
"We saw it with our own-"  
"Menhotep, come quickly!" the gold guard ran to the party.  
"What is wrong?" asked Menhotep.  
"The prisoner, he's escaped."  
"You, stop him. You two, rally the soldiers and head for the prison. You ladies escort Kiari to her father. Move your asses!"  
  
At the prison, Jam was moving, his agile nature (thanks to all that gigging he does) got him free from prison ad he was fighting guards. "You won't get far." said some guards.  
"Why don't you take those toothpicks you call spears and clean your teeth wit 'em." said Jam.  
"Go to hell, you killer!"  
  
SLASH SLASH, both guards were on the ground rolling, since they were on fire. "Your lives are too important to kill, just like the rest of the guards," said Jam, "that's the beauty of Fire Disable. You'll all get burnt, but you'll live. Off Jam ran. Jam encountered many guards and used Fire Disable on them all. He managed to flee from the city with many in pursuit. The chase ended at a cliff with the waters below. "Nowheres left to go."  
"Jam, stop!" Kiari cried.  
  
There they were, everybody there. "Please don't jump." Kiari pled.  
"I just might." said Jam.  
"You're cornered, you merciless killer." said Kayel.  
"If I was merciless Kayel, you wouldn't have any gurads next to you and Mentos Tep over there."  
"That's Menhotep." the general corrected.  
"Now I remember why I came here and it was two reasons. One, to protect Kiari and two, to warn you that you will be raided shortly." With that, Jam concealed the Blade of Ra.  
"One question though, Jam." said Kiari. "When someone else tried to hold that sword, Menhotep, the smithy, the guards, their paws were burned, but I was the only one to hold it, how come?"  
"Because your heart is pure. Remember what I sad as these men gave that water torture, only those whose hearts haven't been tainted by greed, corruption, malice and the like shall weild this Blade of Ra."  
  
One of the guards threw sand at Jam, blinding his sight, then rushed him, knocking him off the cliff. "Jam, nooooooo!" yelled Kiari.  
"I'll be back, princess!" Jam yelled as he hit the water.  
  
SPLASH  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Jam instantly sat up, "Who huh hey..." then looked around. "Pashy." he dove right at Pashmina, knocking her on her back. "Man am I glad to see you again. I thought I would never wake up from that dream, that was so real, but you threw water on my and man, it's go to be awake." Then Jam noticed the POed expression on the faces of Howdy and Dexter. "Whoops, I better get off of you now, Pashy." he said with a sweatdrop.  
"No Jam, I want us to make love right here in front of them." Pashimna said sarcastically. Jam gott off of her and helped her up. "Welcome back."  
"Rye, and I didn't mean to do that."  
"It's okay, I'm not worried about you anymore."  
"Man, have I got one hell of a story to tell you guys..."  
* "So Kiari's a princess, huh?" asked Boss.  
"That's right." answered Jam.  
"Wierd."  
"That's a nice story and all, but it doesn't explain a thing." said Stan.  
"Yeah, why did she come to us in our dreams?" asked Hamtaro.  
"I dunno," Jam answered, "but let's find out tonight."  
"How are we gonna do that?" asked Maxwell.  
"Here's the deal, after lights out, everyone meet up here at the clubhouse. Kiari should explain the rest of this story, if not the whole thing tonight. We'll find out about her story in due time."  
"Sounds good to me." says Boss. "Okay you hams, meet back here tonight, we're having a sleepover."  
"Zhen we can finally see Kiari's finale, non?" asked Bijou.  
"Exactly." answered the rest of the hams.  
"Okyoo." said Penelope.  
  
Sorry peeps, but you gotta wait one more time.  
I know, "It's so close." I promise, it ends next chap.  
Review and remember, "Patience is Virtue" 


	7. the hamham's lament

Okay, I've waited long enough for this story to come to an end and it should have last chapter, but things happen in weird ass ways, so now peeps, the end of the story.  
  
The hams made their way to the clubhouse at the dead of night. They all were at Hamtaro's house waiting for him to come down and join them. "What's taking him so long?" asked Pashmina.  
"Hees human may not be alseep yet." guessed Bijou.  
"We're gonna be late." said Cappy.  
"Hey you guys," Hamtaro finally joined the group, "there were a few things that I had to get, so I had to take more time."  
"Well let's go already, I wanna find out what happened to Kiari." said Dexter.  
"Yeah, and I'm really tired." added Howdy.  
"We're all tired, suck it up and deal with it." said Pashmina.  
"With all the squeaking you guys make, you're lucky no cats are around."  
"Heke!"  
  
The hams turned to see Jam. "Are you guys gonna show up or not?" Jam asked.  
"It's all Hamtaro's fault." said Cappy.  
"Whatever, let's just go."  
  
"Okay, so tell me again why we're all together like this again?" asked Cappy.  
"Because there's safety in numbers." answered Maxwell.  
"That's right." agreed Dexter. "There's also great strength in them too."  
"As long as I get to be by my precious, I'll be as happy as a clam." said Howdy.  
"Hey Jam, will you hold me, I'm a little scared?" asked Pashmina.  
"Sure thing, Pashy." Jam answered ans Pashmina stuck close to the Ra's hamster.  
"Thanks, Dexter and Howdy are adding to the creeps that I have and don't want."  
"Even at night, they love to fight over you, figures."  
"Are you sure there aren't any cats out right now?"  
"Yeah, but they're probably mating right now, so we're good."  
"Ookyoo.... Ook Ookyoo?" Penelope asked.  
"Ask when you're older, little one." answered Jam.  
  
All the hams made it safely to the clubhouse at this hour and they were greeted by Snoozer's whining. "Boss, quit it, I wanna go to bed."  
"You aren't going to bed yet." said Boss. "We're all going to sleep at the same time."  
"Okay Boss, the gang's all here." said Jam.  
"Good." said Boss.  
  
After a late night snack, all the hams fell asleep.  
*  
  
When the hams opened their eyes, they were at the village, only it was burning. "Whoa, what happened to this place?" asked Boss.  
"Look at the fire." said Snoozer.  
"This place was peaceful last time." said Jam. "It seems that they finally got invaded."  
"Um, you mind filling us in on what's going on now, Jam?" asked Cappy.  
"Last time, the leader of these purhams was warned that they would be raided in a short time, this is what has happened--er, what's happening now."  
"This is so messed up." said Sandy.  
"Yup. Usually when villages are raided, raiders kill all the men and children and rape the women."  
"Rape?!" asked all the female hams.  
"Yep, rape."  
"What is rape?" asked Penelope.  
"Consider it as breeding against your will."  
"Well that's fucked up." said Stan  
"That's usually how the women end up. Let's get a move on."  
  
The hams walked through the place, seeing more burned huts. "Stay together hams, this could get ugly." Jam warned everyone.  
Oxnard walked by a stand with some seeds. "Yay, food." said Oxnard, but as he reached for the eatables, his paw went straight through it. "What the hell, I can't touch anything."  
"Of course not, this is all illusion, none of this is real, although it has happened." said Jam.  
"Aw." tears streamed down Oxnard's eyes.  
"Um, Jam..." Penelope trailed off.  
"What's wrong little one?" asked Jam.  
"That would be considered rape, right?"  
All the other hams turned to see what Penelope was watching, "Yes, this is rape." answered Jam.  
  
The other hams were appauled, a female pureham was being sexually ravaged by a raider. "Sacré bleu, zhat poor maiden..." Bijou said as she covered her eyes.  
"Look at her, she's crying tears and her mouth is taped." said Pashmina.  
"That is so not cool." said Sandy.  
"Hmf, she's lucky." said Maxwell.  
"How the hell do you call this lucky?" asked Boss, "Are you mad?!"  
"Max is right, she is lucky." said Jam. "Usually, the sunnies have a nkife at their throats, if they haven't been slashed and aren't bleeding to death, or aren't killed."  
"You mean, they actually do that?" asked Penelope.  
"Sadly, they do. And in these days, not many sunnies could defend themselves, and even those that did were eventually raped as you see here."  
"What's going to happen to her, Jam?" asked Pashmina.  
"If she's lucky to be left alone with her life, she'll be left to raise a bastard child... That of course, is assuming that she doesn't kill herself. If not, she'll either be kept as a sex servant, sold as a sex slave, or he'll just slash her throat."  
"Damn." said Sandy and Stan.  
"Hey, that is the sad harsh truth of those days."  
"I'm glad they can't see us." said Pashmina.  
"If they could, you four girls would be raped and all of us fellas killed."  
"So, why are we seeing this?" asked Panda, who was practically quiet for the duration.  
"Because this is what I like to call 'Raw, but real' my friend. Maybe Kiari saw this destruction too, before her inevitible."  
"O, the destillation, a heartless world, indeed." said Snoozer.  
  
The hams walked further throughout this havoc, seeing only burning huts, chaos, murder and more raped female hamsters. After a while, the scenery of many females being raped took its toll on the girls, as well as some of the guys. Everyone except for Jam, Maxwell, Dexter and Hamtaro were ready to wake up. "When will this sick dream end?" asked Cappy.  
"I can't take anymore of this." said Penelope.  
"Me neither." agreed the rest of the girls.  
"It's not our choice to accept the past, but it's an event we must accept." said Snoozer.  
"So deep... so true... so raw, but real...." said Jam. "This is the truth that the world hides from us all." said Jam.  
"Let them hide it, I wanna wake up." said Cappy.  
"Yeah." said the others.  
"Until Chronos has told his story, we shall see its end." said Snoozer.  
"And that means, what?" asked Boss.  
"That means, we won't wake up until this story has been told." answered Jam. "And I believe it's far from over."  
"I don't wanna see anymore of this shit!" yelled Penelope.  
"You have to, just like all the rest of us have to. It's not our choice."  
  
The hams moved onward, seeing more rape and despair (geez there's sure a lot of rape here... but that was the past for ya.) as they journeyed through the subconscious hell that they were in. Everywhere they looked, it seemed the place was and orgy of death, chaos, and perversity, a threesome of evil.... and these hams passed through its wake, helpless from being able to change this chaotic past that they witnessed. But they knew it would never be changed, and it tore at their sanities.... After a while, the hams made it to the palace where Kiari lived, and even here, chaos sodomised their minds with truth and orgasmed its history to them all. Only Jam was prepared for this, as he was the only one left who wasn't broken by this dream. "These walls look so naked. What happened to this place?" asked Maxwell.  
"Pillaged." Jam answered.  
"This place looks like a dump." said Dexter.  
"Of course it does." said Maxwell.  
"The monkeys of choas ripped thie tree of its ripest bananas, leaving the rest to rot and fester." said Snoozer.  
"Could you please say that in words we can understand?" asked many hams.  
"Most of the fabrics and weaponry here in this place that have been taken will either be kept for the raiders' gain or sold on the black market." Jam cleared the confusion. "Snoozer worded it perfectly, as I would have."  
"So, where are we going now?" asked Cappy.  
"To the jail cells, I'll show you where the kept me at in my subcon."  
  
Jam led the hams to the cells, he knew he was headed in the right direction as a cold gust of torment blew through the halls. "I don't have a good feeling about zhees." said Bijou.  
"I think we're at the end of our rope." said Boss.  
"I sure hope so, this dream is freaking me out." said Cappy.  
"We'll soon find out." said Jam.  
  
Jam showed the hams the cells, and as torment blew its cold gust again, it sent creepy chills up the rest of the ham's spines. "I don't like this place." said Penelope.  
"It's not zesty as you can see." said Jam.  
"Stop! Get away from her!"  
"Did you guys hear that?" asked Pashmina.  
"Let's move." said Jam and off them hams went.  
  
When they got there they saw two Ra hams and of course, Kiari. Look at that you guys." said Stan.  
"Looks like we're gonna find out how Kiari leave the world." says Boss.  
"You have some nerve pulling a stunt like this, Ranho."  
"You have some nerve trying to pull of what your twisted mind his in it, Bados."  
Bados gave a smirk. "Why would you save the princess of our enemy, Ranho?"  
"She's mine, I won't let you harm her."  
  
Ranho was brave, but he wouldn't let one of his father's men order him around. "Young prince, just what do you plan on doing to shi girl?" asked Bados.  
"I plan on keeping her from you and taking her for myself." Ranho answered.  
"Move aside young prince."  
"No, don't let him hurt me, Ranho." Kiari cried.  
"Stand down, that's an order." said Ranho.  
"You dare betray your father, that's treason."  
"Enough have suffered already, leave this one to me."  
"Begone, you insolent gnat." said Bados as he swatted the young prince away.  
  
"That Ranho, even though their parents hate each other, they have found love." said Sandy.  
"It's sort of sad how this story ends." said Snoozer.  
"What are you talking about?" asked Hamtaro.  
  
Ranho ran to Kiari's aid only to be stabbed by Bados, the young prince dropped to the ground. "Ranho..." Kiari cried.  
"Now you wench, it's time to face your fate." said Bados as he took Kiari by the head.  
"Stop! No, no, no!"  
"Stop thine vain crying for help. That traitor, like the rest of your people are dead and no one can hear you scream. It's time to accept your fate."  
"No, don't!"  
"You're such a pretty girl, and you smell untouched... a perfect slave for my own lustful pleasure."  
"No! Stop!"  
SMACK! "Quiet you whining bitch, you are mine, and mine to do with alone."  
  
With this, Bados began to rape Kiari's maiden frame. Thr princess tried to fight back, but it was all in vain, she was eventually ravaged. "My god, not again." all the girls said as they turned away.  
"I knew it wouldn't end properly." said Snoozer.  
"So she gets raped too..." said Panda.  
"This is messed up." said Stan.  
  
Ranho slowly rose to his feet, grabbed a nearby sword and stabbed Bados. "Ooh, right through the sun, he's finished." said Hamtaro.  
"You won't give anyone else your pain." said Ranho. He removed his sword and watched as Bados' lifeless body rolled out and off of Kiari. it was then that Ranho noticed that he had stabbed Kiari also. "Oh, Kiari, speak to me my love."  
"Th... thank you, Ranho, for s-s-s-setting me free." said Kiari. "Maybe in another life, we can be how we wanted... together."  
"Of course."  
  
And with that, Ranho and Kiari died in each other's arms. "A 'Romeo and Juliet' style finish, interesting." said Maxwell.  
"It's sad." said Hamtaro.  
  
Suddenly there was a flash of light. Once it subsided, the area was white. "Now where are we?" asked Pashmina.  
"I have no clue." said Jam.  
"This is the end of my tale everyone." Kiari appeared before the hams. "I know it was hard on your girls to bear, but I showed you all that I saw before my demise."  
"I wanna know how long you knew Ranho." said Pashmina.  
"Ranho.... he was my true love, and I Ranho's true love. but all our fathers wanted was war, raiding and destruction. Both of them died in the end. Ranho and I snuck out of our villages often to meet, but one time, we were caught at our spot. We wanted to flee and start new lives with each other, leaving the worlds we once had behind."  
"Why so much rape though?" asked Cappy.  
"As I said before, you saw what I saw before my demise."  
"I see you forgave him, Ranho I mean, for killing you." said Jam. "But like you said, he set you free from a cold fate."  
"How very true."  
"I noticed zhat your ankh turned black while you were being raped, eexplain zhat." said Bijou.  
"When a female pure ham is bred against her will, the ankh on her back will turn black, deeming her impure. males of our kind do not court impure of our kind, it is forbidden. Even male can become impure, not just the females."  
"This was way too much to take in though, I don't think I can have a pleasant outlook on things anymore." said Penelope.  
"Don't worry, it was all an illusion, a part of my story that I have told you as I told others, none of it unchanged. It was, 'Raw, but real' as most truth is."  
"Interesting."  
"I hope that you all remember my tale and learn from it, that is all that I ask of you."  
"Believe me, Kiari, after what I've seen.... that will totally be branded in my brain forever." said Sandy.  
"That was its effect, dear Sandra. And now it is time to say good bye to all of you."  
"Will we meet again?" asked Stan.  
"Of course, when your time comes to cross over, I will greet you all."  
  
Kiari hugged all the girls and kissed all the guys, then she was gone.  
  
Morning came and the hams all sat in awe on how that dream had impacted them. "I don't know about you guys, but that was a powerful dream." said Stan.  
"Uh huh." said the other hams.  
"Well, I'm outta here you guys." said Jam.  
"You're leaving already, Jam?" asked Bijou.  
"Yep and so should the rest of you so your owners don't worry. See ya later hams."  
"He's right, we better get back." said Hamtaro and the rest of the hams scrambled home.  
"Boss, I think I'll be up for a while." said Snoozer.  
"Me too." said Boss. 


End file.
